


Of Fish and the Sea

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Genre Savvy, Undercover as a Couple, Zoe Morgan Being A Badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Changing genre isn't as easy as buying a new coat. Zoe manages to make it work.
Relationships: Zoe Morgan/John Reese
Kudos: 5





	Of Fish and the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> any, change in genre

She's always fit in with a touch of noir - negotiations in dim, smoky rooms, condensation cooling on untouched drinks, a dress, as the writers are so fond of saying, in all the right places. She'd fallen into an action flick, with John, and been dragged out again, dipping her toe back in the water on the odd occasion he needs assistance, but prefers to keep her distance. Playing out romance tropes - even at the whim of spooks and their AI - is novel, but dinners and subterfuge, hiding in plain sight is much more her speed, especially with an ocean view and someone else picking up the bill - just the way she likes it.


End file.
